Delicious Thievery
by ad victoriam
Summary: Robin wants to know everything she can to be a successful tactician. Strategies can't always be clear cut and precise, at times you must resort to misdirection and subterfuge. But the books can't teach it all, but a certain sugary thief can. An eventual F!Robin/Gaius fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Another story once again... These inspirations and ideas don't stop! Anyways, this will not be a one-shot as my many other stories, this will have multiple chapters. While it might follow the main story line from the game, it won't touch upon major points, so no worries for spoilers. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and be sure to follow the story for alerts on updates. Thank you!

* * *

"Hello? Gaius are you in there?" Questioned a voice from outside.

Taken by surprise by the sudden voice outside his tent, he dropped all of the sweets he had in his hand that he was counting; they dispersed all over the ground. Recognizing the voice from outside, he called back at her with her given nickname, "H-Hold on Bubbles, give me a sec!" Responded Gaius. He started picking up all of the candies he was counting off the ground, and quickly shoved them back into their bag. He made sure to not to leave a single one behind, bugs were the last thing he wanted in his tent. With all of the candies in his bag, he stuffed the sack of sweets in his secret hiding spot. He tidied up what he could so he wouldn't look like such a mess, and wiped off all the crumbs off his clothing. He walked over to the tent flap and opened it for the visitor. A woman with snow white pig tails, and a Plegian-like cloak, stood in front of his tent. The voice did indeed belong to his head tactician.

"Need something, Bubbles?"

"May I come in," she said, pointing to inside of his tent.

"Sure."

Robin walked into the tent and observed the environment around her. Trinkets were scattered here and there around the tent. Small lock picks littered the ground and the small desk in the corner, ready for quick use at any time. And a strong aroma of sweet confections filtered the air. The tent certainly belonged to the thief.

"Before you ask why I'm here, I'll just get straight to it, because there's no need for a large amount of unnecessary information. I need your help with something, specifically having to do with your line of work," she looked at him straight in the eyes. "I need you to teach me how to be a thief."

"Well, you're certainly one to get to the chase. Alright, I'm listening. But what's in it for me?" He said, popping a small candy into his mouth.

"Judging from your…" she looked at him as he unwrapped yet another piece of candy, "eating habits. I can imagine having something to do with candy will suffice."

"I have an expensive taste in sweets. Think you can afford it?"

She scoffed. "I'm the chief tactician of this army. I think I can afford to feed your expensive appetite."

"This is a real convincing deal, believe me. And while I'm still a thief, I've still got standards. What exactly do you have in mind?"

"For the time I've been Chrom's tactician, I've picked up a few new tricks here and there. Been practicing with lances and bows, started learning how to trap small game, and even started some baking lessons from Sumia. I've read small towers of books on about every subject I can think about so I can be a successful tactician. But some things aren't learned through just books, you have to experience it first-hand. Planning direct, elaborate strategies can be great and all, but misdirection and subterfuge are key points as well. Basically, what I'm trying to say is, teach me the basics of how to be a thief, and all the qualities on how to be a good one."

Gaius hummed thoughtfully and pondered on his decision carefully. He wasn't used to working with another person in his line of work, let alone teach them. First rule of thievery, you work alone. But then again, the offer was one he found difficult to turn down. Not to mention she was the chief tactician. Did he really have a say in this?

He shrugged. "I've got nothing to lose. You know what, sure, it's a deal."

Her eyes lit up and smiled. "Really? You accept?"

"I know a good offer when I see one, and I'm not about to turn this one down."

She clapped her hands in joy and laughed. "This is amazing! Thank you, Gaius, truly. Oh, this is so exciting, I can't wait."

"Not to burst your bubble, Bubbles. But you need a couple of things before we start. You can't just jump into it; you need some things before we can we being your training. First off, every thief needs-" She cut him off before he could finish.

"Every thief needs some lightweight armor to be able to move quickly around. Lock picks, daggers, rope, and something to carry all of that around." She smiled. "Books can't teach you everything, but they can teach you something."

"Well, someone's done their research. Seems like you're not going in blind. Don't worry Bubbles, by the end of this; you'll be glad you learned from me rather than some dusty old book."

"If you want to be better than some "book", we're going to have to start as soon as possible."

"I have been getting a little restless as of late. Haven't gone on one of my missions in a while, can't stay in one spot for too long. How about later this night, when everyone's in their tent? Think you can stay up after your curfew?" He joked.

She smirked. "Please, I've read epic novels all in one sitting until the sun came up. I can handle some petty, midnight mission."

"Good, then it's settled. Meet me here in my tent when it's time. We'll discuss the plan when you get there."

"Rendezvous at your tent, around midnight, got it. Now if we're done here, I've got a meeting with Chrom about our upcoming expedition, I can't keep him waiting."

"Blue know about this?"

She shook her head. "No, this was kind of my own personal decision. Chrom doesn't ask much of me, I'm the one who decides to spend most of my time on studying and training."

"I'm not much of a hard worker, but I can appreciate all the work you've done. Good on you, Bubbles."

She smiled at his compliment. "Thank you, it's nice to get some sort of a thank you, but I really must go now." She hurried over to the tent flap and opened it. She looked back him. "Thank you once again, Gaius. It's much appreciated." And with that, she quickly walked away to her meeting.

With her gone, Gaius sat on his small bed on his tent and laid down. He closed his eyes and relaxed. '_Might as well get some shut-eye before it's time_,' he thought. In a short manner of time, he fell into a deep slumber, where he dreamt of delicious candies, and a certain white-haired tactician.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! This is a continuation of Gaius's plan earlier from the last chapter. Oh, Gaius, you and your sugar. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Outside of Gaius's dream land, night began to fall. The sky grew dark and the moon and stars rose way up high. As time ticked by, one by one, all the Shepherds began to return to their tents for a goodnight sleep, one Shepherd however, was waking up.

Gaius slowly opened his eyes. His tent was pitch-black, and silence filled the air. He rubbed his still groggy eyes and yawned. '_What time is it?_' He thought. He looked around the room to find an answer to his question. The darkness was the only response he got back.

He stood up in his small bed and stretched. '_How long was he out?_ ' He wondered. His long, outstretched limbs retracted when he heard rustling outside his tent. He tensed up and quickly reached for a dagger underneath his bed, which he kept at all times. 'Who could be awake at this hour? Could it be an enemy? But there were sentries posted everywhere, how-?'

_Snap_

A twig snapping in half resounded throughout the night. Whoever this was, they weren't very good at sneaking around. The culprit behind the noise silently cursed. 'They're not subtle' Almost feeling bad for this poor display of espionage, Gaius was ready to just walk out of his tent and teach the intruder lessons on how not to wake up the whole camp. _'Wait...teach lessons? Wasn't Bubbles supposed to come for her first...lesson?'_ Gaius groaned. He really hoped that the person outside wasn't her. Gods, she was terrible at it.

"Bubbles? That you?" He called out to her.

The whispers from outside ceased immediately. He sighed. He could practically hear her flinch. After some time with no response, the entrance to his tent slowly opened. From the darkness of the night, Robin appeared. Her white hair pierced through the black of the night, a sheepish expression on her face. "H-hello, Gaius" She stammered.

"So, I see you did pass your curfew. Good for you, Bubbles," he teased.

She blushed at his jest and glared at him. "I don't have a curfew, Gaius. I came here for our lesson."

"So I see. Already slinking around the camp, huh?" He looked her over. "Plus, looks like you've got new dreads on too." Instead of her usual tactician robes, she wore a typical thief outfit. It was similar to his in shape and color, save for the gaping space between her chest. He sometimes questioned the revealing skin on women's armor, wondering if that was really safe for combat. But...he supposed they weren't that bad.

"Yes, I did. I got them from the army's convoy, we had a couple spare." She looked herself over. "But, it will take some time getting used to." She looked back at him. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, you see, Bubbles. We're going to collect my payment a bit early today."

She blinked. "Your payment? You mean you want me to pay you now? I suppose I could..."

"We're collecting my payment, just not from you."

She looked at him strangely. "Sorry, I don't follow. "

"I think, it's time for us to pay a visit to the mess hall tent, don't you think?" He hinted at her.

It took her some time to get his drift but then she understood his plan. "Ohhh, so you want us to steal some sweets from the mess hall's kitchen."

"Bingo. See, that's why you're the tactician, Bubbles."

She rolled her eyes. "And how are we supposed to sneak by the sentries?"

"Well with that smart brain of yours, I'm sure you can think of a plan."

"Hmm, well, sentries were posted around the edges of the camp. The mess hall tent however,is around the center of the camp, so they shouldn't be too much of a problem. But they do walk around from time to time. That's why we need some sort of distraction. That's when you come in." She pointed at him. "But I'm sure with that thieving experience of yours, you can think of something," she smirked at him.

" Then it looks like we've got a plan. I'm surprised, Bubbles. Didn't think you would actually steal something, let alone from the army. I always thought you were a goody-two shoes."

"Well I'm not entirely happy with this plan. But...I do need to practice, a few sweets from the kitchen gone missing is a small price to pay."

"Let's not waste any time then. Come on, let's go."

In an instant, the two disappeared into the night, each going there separate ways. The night acted as a good cover, hiding her from seeing eyes. After some slinking around, she finally reached the mess hall tent. As she was about to open the tent flap, she heard footsteps approaching. She quickly jumped into the nearest bush and sat among the twigs and leaves.

"Is someone there? Show yourself!" Shouted a man. A fellow soldier, she imagined.

She held her breath and stayed as still as she could. '_Gaius, where are you?_' She really needed that distraction now. The man kept approaching closer and closer to where she hid, she gripped the bag she held in her hand tightly and prepared herself to run away. As the man was about to poke the bushes were she hid, a loud whistle could be heard from the other direction.

"Huh?" The man turned around to find the source of the sound. He walked away into the distance, far enough that he wouldn't hear her. This was her chance. She got up from the bushes and quickly slid into the mess hall tent. Surely enough, it was empty. She made her way to where the kitchen resided and began to rummage through the food. Most of it consisted of meat and vegetables, a healthy diet for soldiers like the Shepherds. 'Now where are the desserts.' After looking through some cabinets, she eventually found a small container which released a sweet smell from within it. She opened the container and looked inside. Sweet tarts and small pies filled the container to the brim. "Perfect," she whispered. She put the confections one by one in her small bag, making sure none of them got squished or ruined. She never knew how Gaius keep all that candy in one bag. When all the container was empty, she closed her bag tightly, and returned the sweet holder back into its place. 'Now, to get back to the Gaius's tent.'

She slowly opened the tent flap of the mess hall, and peeked her head outside. The coast was clear. She looked both ways before traversing her way back. It was smooth sailing from here to the tent. When she got to Gaius's tent she was nearly out of breath. This sneaking stuff really tired her out. She plopped the bag of desserts onto Gaius's bed and opened it to see the rewards. She sighed in relief. Good, all of them were perfectly intact. She was so enthralled, she didn't notice someone walked in. "Did you get them?" A voice said from behind.

She jumped and squealed in surprise. She turned around to see Gaius trying to look at her loot. She clutched her chest, trying to calm herself down. "Gods, Gaius, you scared me!"

Gaius whistled, impressed at all the sweets she got. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Bubbles. But would you look at this. Not bad, Bubbles, not bad."

She smiled. "Not too shabby, right?"

"Certainly not. I'm pretty impressed, thought you might have been a lost cause when you tried to sneak into my tent."

She blushed in embarrassment. "Well, I learn pretty quickly if I do say so myself."

Gaius reached into the bag and got two desserts from inside. He outstretched his hand to give her one of them. "Here."

"You sure?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't have done it without you. Thought you'd might like a cut of the share."

She grabbed the pastry from his hand, and raised her as though it was a toast. "Cheers," she said.

"Cheers." They both took a bite from the pastry. They spent the rest of their time eating quietly and occasionally making remarks here and there. When they finished their midnight snack, they were completely full. Robin groaned. "Ugh, I don't know how you can eat this many sweets on a daily basis, Gaius. I'm dying over here."

"It'll pass over, Bubbles. Just get some sleep."

"Then I suppose that's my cue to leave then." She got up from the chair she was sitting on and yawned. "Boy, I'm tired." She rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Well, I'll be going. Thanks for, uh, everything, Gaius. It was...oddly fun."

"Same here. I'm not one to work with others. But...this wasn't bad."

She laughed. "Yeah, it wasn't." She walked to the entrance of his tent and opened the flap. "Goodnight, Gaius," she said, looking back.

"Goodnight, Bubbles. Sorry for keeping you up after your curfew."

She sighed and shook her head, and with that, she walked back to her own tent. When she got there, she fell on top of her bed, not even bothering to remove her gear and closed her eyes. She still smelled of sweets and she was covered in crumbs. '_Gods, when did she become Gaius'_, she thought. For her first lesson, she actually enjoyed herself. She wondered if it was because of the actual mission, or the man who planned it out. But she was too tired to think upon it anymore. She decided it was the mission, yeah, it was totally the mission.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is certainly longer than the other ones, then again, this was a longer wait for the next chapter as well... But now with my schedule clearing up, I'll be able to upload faster! Here we see a time jump in the story-line, now some actual events in the game affect the story. Poor Emmeryn... Anyways, if you have any suggestions or comments, be sure to leave them and I will take them into consideration. Thank you for your patience and enjoy!

* * *

Their next lesson wasn't for a long one. Their awaited session was postponed for a long time when a terrible tragedy befell the Shepherds, the unfortunate suicide of Ylisse's exalt, Emmeryn. The sudden death affected the Shepherds in more ways than one. The morale was what suffered the most out of anything. The bustling camp became desolate and eerily silent. The once hot-blooded warriors became unmotivated, lazy, and hopeless. It was certainly a dark time for them all.

Gaius strolled throughout the camp searching for some sort of life. He hadn't talked to someone for some time, nobody really wanted to. He walked to stretch his legs, to smell the fresh air. Rows and rows of tents were the only thing he saw, he felt like he was going crazy or something. He really needed to get out of here.

While he was mindlessly walking around, he didn't notice he stopped in front of a tent. '_When did he get here?_' He thought. He already knew whose tent it was, he had been to it many times. _Robin._

If he wanted to get out of this place, she might be his only chance. Out of all the Shepherds, she was certainly one of the most optimistic. He reached out to open her tent, but retracted back quickly._ 'What was he thinking? How stupid was he?' _Sure she was optimistic, but aside from Chrom, she had probably suffered the most out of all of them. She blamed herself for Emmeryn's death. Her entire plan was to retrieve the exalt back safely, but it ultimately failed in the end. When everyone expected her to make a speech of some sort to encourage the others, she simply isolated herself from the others and spoke to no one. No one had seen her since then.

He breathed out. Maybe he could cheer her up, get her back to her usual self. He wasn't so great at expressing his feelings or comforting someone, but he would try his best. He reached out once more for the tent flap without warning and opened it.

Inside he was met with an unexpected scene. The usual tidy and organized tent of the famous tactician was an absolute mess. Maps and book pages strewn about, plates that previously had food were piled high, and weapons and armor were just about…everywhere. It was such a disconcerting sight to see, one that strangely made him uncomfortable. And the mastermind behind the mess was resting at her desk, head face down. Her usual tactician robe which she was never without was slumped on the floor next to her and her hair was slightly disheveled and unkempt. She, along with the rest of the room, was in total disarray.

He walked ever so slowly as to not surprise her. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently to wake her up. "Bubbles, hey, Bubbles, wake up," he whispered. She groaned and looked up at him, "Gaius?"

"In the flesh," he smiled.

"W-What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"It's a ghost town out there, Bubbles. I'm dying, literally. I haven't seen nor talked to anyone in forever, this is my first time talking to someone since…you know."

She lowered her head back on the desk. "Please, Gaius, I want to be left alone. I'm not in the mood to talk, really."

He scoffed. "Oh no you don't, you need to get yourself back together." He pulled her back up into her chair by her arm. "What you need is a clean pair of clothes, and a nice warm bath." He looked around the room. "And, maybe some early spring cleaning too.

She tried pulling away from his grip. "I don't need anything," she spat. "What I need is for you to go away."

"Sorry, Bubbles, but it'll take more than a few harsh words to get me out." He picked up the tactician cloak from the ground and placed it on her shoulders. "Come on, follow me." He grabbed her by her hand and pulled her outside her tent. Gaius dragged her throughout the entire camp until they finally reaching the woman's bathing tent. He pointed inside. "Go on." She gave him a disbelieving stare and grumbled under her breath. "Just…don't go in there, alright?" She blushed.

Gaius gave a satisfied smile and walked back to her tent. The longer he stared at it, the dirtier it looked. He sighed; this was going to take a while. He organized her books and maps into their respective spots, he placed all the armor and weapons into the convoy tent, and he put back all the dirty plates in the mess hall tent. By the end of it, he was exhausted. Gods, he didn't even do any of this for himself, why was he doing this for her? She eventually came back to her tent in due time. Now she was completely clean and she even started looking like her regular self…aside from the sullen eyes, of course.

She plopped down on her bed, her hair still dripping wet. She stared at him long and hard, as though she was searching for some kind of answer on him. She looked conflicted. "Why?" she said.

"Huh?"

"Why, this?" She gestured to the room around her. "Why, all of this? I don't understand!"

"You think I was going to let you continue like this?"

"…"

"Look, Bubbles, I know my place. I know you're supposed to be like commanding officer and tactician and all…but you're still a friend. This ain't you, Bubbles, I know it isn't." He sighed. "I know this is hard for you, it is for everyone, but," he looked back up at her, "You can't keep this up. For your own sake…and everyone else's."

"I-I know, it's just…" She looked away. "All this pain everyone has gone through, Chrom, Lissa, the camp…it's my fault. If I had only planned more, studied more, learned more! I could have kept her alive, we could have won." She cupped her face in her hands. "Oh, gods…"

Gaius stayed there as she cried to herself. She didn't need comforting right now; she just needed someone to listen. When she finally calmed down, he offered her a lollipop of his. She sniffled and grabbed it, "Thank you, Gaius. For everything…really."

He shrugged. "Just what I do."

He got up from his seat and stretched, "Well, this tired me out more than Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour. I think I need to take a nap."

She laughed quietly, "Leaving already?"

He raised his eyebrows. "What, want me to stay?"

She shook her head. "No…I was just thinking of a way to pay back your kindness. This was really too much. Is there any way I-"

"No needs to say more, Bubbles, I already have a plan. I need to leave this place, I can't take it anymore. Come with me to the town tomorrow."

She blinked. "That's all? Alright, I suppose that's fine."

"Great. Well then, see you later, Bubbles!" Gaius said as he walked out of the tent.

Robin laid down in her bed and enjoyed its softness. She felt refreshed, and awakened. She sighed into her pillow. "Thank you, Gaius," she mumbled into it.

_The next day_

Just as Gaius had said, the two went to the town as promised. The town was packed with people. Market stalls at every corner, people pushing their way through the streets, and small food establishments peppered the air with delicious scents of foods. It was stark difference from her usual scenery. Usually her day consisted of fighting on a beaten battlefield or the inside of her tent; it was nice to see something different.

"So, what's our first stop for the day?" Robin inquired.

"You ever pickpocket someone, Bubbles?" Gaius asked.

"Pickpocket? Why would I ever need to-"

_Oof! _Gaius bumped into a villager, sending the two stumbling backwards. Wiping himself off, Gaius glowered at the man. "Keep your eyes on the road next time pal, alright?" Frightened by the threatening words, the villager shook his head quickly, mumbling an apology before speeding off.

"You okay, Gaius? That was a pretty hard collision."

"It's all worth it, because…" Gaius showed off something he had in his hand. "Because I got this." In his hand he held something of a small trinket. It looked like some type of jewelry, most likely a bracelet of some sort. It was somewhat old-looking, and rust had already started to form, but it was still pretty in its own way.

Robin gasped and yanked the bracelet out of his hand. "Are you out of your mind?! Why did you steal from that poor man?!" She shouted at him. She looked around frantically, trying to find the villager among the crowd, but it was too late, he was long gone. She turned around to face Gaius, an angry expression on her face. "I can't believe you, this is just terrible." She shook her head and dropped it the trinket back into his hands. "Just keep it."

"Don't be like that Bubbles. It's something you can learn for future reference. Think of it as a mini lesson of lessons."

"I don't think this is necessary to be thief, sorry but I'm going to skip this one. I think I'll do just fine without it."

He shrugged. "Fine, your choice." He looked back at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. "But I think I can teach something else while we're here."

She looked at him with a bizarre expression. "What exactly?" She said hesitantly.

He motioned her to follow him. "Just go where I go, Bubbles. I've got something to show you." Without a single warning, he took off into the crowd. Scared to be left behind, she quickly followed the thief into the town. After what seemed forever, Gaius finally stopped. Robin was already out of breath, and any longer she would have given up. Gaius was too quick for his own good, she lost him almost two times. They stopped in front of what seemed to be a small little market stall. Gaius opened up the bag he always carried from his back and began to take objects from within it. He had an abundance of different objects. Tomes, maps, clothing, jewelry, and others as well. Robin stared in awe as he continued to put objects on the counter of the stall; she never knew how he could fit so many things inside his bag. He entered the small establishment and gave her a grin. "So, what do you think?"

She continued to observe the market stall with amusement and smiled at him. "I didn't know you ran a market stall, Gaius. This is truly amazing."

"It helps to make a little extra cash from the side. Whenever I find something on one of my missions, I make sure to sell it whenever we're in town." He gandered at all his wares. "See anything you like?"

Robin eyed all of his items carefully. She picked each and every one of them to see what she liked. She flipped through all the books and read each of their titles. "Hmm, the other things don't interest me as much as the books do, but," she put the book back in its place, "I already have most of these. Do you have more?"

"Books, you got it Bubbles." Gaius turned around and left, disappearing once again into the town. And just as he left, he came back. In his hands he held a large chest. He placed in front of her and gave it a pat. "Here you go, just what the tactician ordered."

Robin stared at the large chest with wide eyes. "Gaius…that's too much, I mean, I don't even know what type of books are in there."

Gaius searched through his pockets and retrieved two small objects and placed it in her hand. "If you want to find out, you're going to have to open it."

She stared at the objects in confusion. "And what are these?"

"Lock picking devices. They're a little simplistic to be used on more complicated locks, but it's a nice way to start. You'll eventually get the hang of it. First put them inside the lock of the chest and get a feel from them, we'll go from there."

Still unsure of what to do, Robin stuck the objects in the lock mindlessly. She thought maybe if she jiggled them around, the chest would crack open, but that was not the case. She spent a good few minutes looking like a fool trying to open it, but to no avail. She sighed; she was no good at this.

"Here, let me try." Gaius grabbed her hands.

"What are you-"

"Keep your hands loose, I'll guide you."

Gaius grabbed her hands tightly and directed them in the direction of the lock. He intertwined his fingers with her own and made them follow his hand motions. He gently twisted and pushed the objects in the lock, feeling the lock mechanisms from inside. Quiet clicks could be heard, and with one final turn, the chest cracked open.

Robin looked back at Gaius, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "I did it! W-We did it!" She exclaimed. She still held onto his hands and squeezed them tightly.

Gaius chuckled. "This was just a simple lock, Bubbles; it'll get harder from here."

She released his hands to look at the books inside the chest. Her cheeks were flushed and a wide-smile plastered her face. Gaius couldn't help but smile as well, her happiness was contagious. After looking them through, she held several books in her arms, she looked like a kid in a candy store, aka him. "How in the world did you find these, they're quite rare! How much are these?"

"Consider them a gift for your progress so far. For you, no payment necessary."

She frowned. "Oh, no, Gaius. I can't accept this, it's too much. Who knows how much they're worth, I can't take them with good conscience."

"You won't need to worry about taking them with good conscience, after you take me to the nearest bakery." He gave her a sly smile. "Believe me, Bubbles, you're going to want to keep those."

She glared at him, a hint of amusement in her eyes. "I see what you did there. Very well, let's be on our way."

With their new destination in mind, Gaius packed up all his things and put all of Robin's books in his bag as well. He closed his market stall and made his way at her side, ready to go to the nearest bakery shop. With one hand he held his bag, and the other, he reached for Robin's hand.

Surprised to feel his warm hand grab hers, she gave him a strange look.

"Almost lost you when we were running over here, Bubbles. I want to make sure it doesn't happen," he said before she could question.

She became flustered and looked away. "Well if you actually walked like a normal person…" she trailed off. She sighed, "Alright, let's go then." He grinned and tugged her into the direction of the sweet shop. Embarrassed as she might have been, she still enjoyed having him next to her like this. The two spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying themselves, they deserved it, fighting a war took a toll on people, especially on its soldiers. With the very beacon of peace dead, they needed to find their own, by themselves.


End file.
